¿El adiós?
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: No tengo idea que poner en este momento solo que Harry ya debe marcharse solo a enfrentar lo que le opuso el destino, pero no puede hacerlo sin estar por lo menos un momento a solas y en paz con una joven castaña...


Que tal todo, acá estoy de vuelta con esta historia que no se como miércoles fue que salio…en medio de las cosas mas insólitas se me vienen ideas para escribir…jejeje espero que les guste y que me dejen su comentario al final.

Quiero decirle a las personas que leen "Nuestro pequeño secreto" que dentro de poco subo el tercer capítulo, lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad porque no se me ocurre como continuarlo, dentro de cualquier momento se me va a cruzar alguna pequeña idea por la cabeza como siempre sucede…jejeje.

Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece, solo el contenido de la historia, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la genial de Rowling y al paquete de empresarios tras este fenómeno de Harry Potter, además si fueran míos en este momento estaría en el caribe tomando alguna bebida con sombrerito jejejejeje.

_El adiós_

El momento del adiós había llegado…aquella profecía que había marcado toda su vida y lo que ahora sería su destino estaba en su punto culminante…la rueda había dado su ultimo giro…había llegado el final…era el momento de partir. Los conocedores del contenido de aquella pequeña esfera se encontraban en un mutismo total…no tenía sentido decir ni hacer nada, por más que quisieran el destino de aquel joven no podía ser cambiado por nada que hicieran, pero había una persona reacia a dejar que aquello terminara de aquella manera…una joven pasaba horas y horas en investigaciones que apenas daban sus frutos.

Sabía que el camino que dentro de unos momentos tomaría no tendría retorno…solo quería pasar los últimos momentos con sus amigos y dejarles saber que vivieran al máximo sus vidas, pretender al menos por los últimos momentos que aquello que era inevitable no iba a pasar…que aunque el no estaría con ellos no quería que lo siguieran por el mismo camino de destrucción y muerte que se le había marcado a él…

Se encamino ante la atenta mirada de la orden que en esos momento se encontraba en Hogwarts…parecía que el destino lo había planeado todo con una meticulosa coincidencia…este día…el día en que todo terminaría y con suerte para bien…era el mismo en el cual Voldemort había iniciado todo y había puesto a la rueda a girar…ahora solo faltaba el veredicto final…se dirigió a los terrenos del castillo, desde que ella se había enterado de que aquel día sería el día del adiós puso todo su empeño en intentar detener lo inevitable…hasta aquel mismo momento no la había visto durante todo la mañana y la tarde aunque sabia donde se hallaba…de seguro aun investigando alguna manera de parar lo inevitable…tenia millones de cosas que decirle…pero solo una era lo que lo mantenía en pie y lo hacia levantarse cada día, estaba claro lo que quería pero no podía hacerlo, no quería dejar a alguien con la incertidumbre y además…la obligación de dar una respuesta en caso de que regresara con vida en el mejor de los casos…por este ultimo momento serían como todos esos años…los mejores amigos que fueron siempre…solo Harry y Hermione…Ron no aparecería por el momento por pedido del…quería al menos disfrutar un momento a solas con aquella chica antes de partir…

Se encamino hacia aquel lugar tan contenido de recuerdo de parte de los tres…recuerdos de tardes felices…de tristezas…de peleas…y reconciliaciones…

Aun a lo lejos podía darse cuenta de quien era aquella persona que estaba sentada en un tronco con la mirada clavada en las aguas del lago…podía reconocerla aun si no llevaba lentes puestos, cada vez que aquella joven aparecía ante sus ojos su visión se tornaba mas clara dejándole disfrutar de cada rasgo que adornaba su cara…cada curva de su cuerpo…cada parte de ella parecía que estaba grabada en sus ojos… y en su mente…

Si iba a despedirse seria mejor que lo hiciera ahora…

Intentando comportarse como siempre y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de los terrenos y de su compañía una vez más, quiso asustarla para sorprenderse a el mismo cuando ella volteo a verlo con una extraña expresión, quedo estático en el lugar, no supo por que no pudo moverse por mas que lo intentara aquella mirada que tenía…solo vio como ella se acercaba mientras hablaba en un susurro apenas audible…

- Sabes Harry?...este ultimo tiempo he estado pensando mucho…en ti…en Voldemort…y en…mi- dijo finalmente, Harry solo la miraba sorprendido.

- Hermione…yo…quiero decirte…- comenzó a tartamudear.

- Si lo se- respondió ella ante la sorpresa el ojiverde-…al descubrir el contenido de la profecía…pensé…pensé que ya no te vería mas…y que no podrías permanecer aquí…- termino de decir.

- Hermione antes de que te conociera, ninguna persona creía en mi…sin embargo…fueron varias las ocasiones en las cuales tu lloraste por mi…y permaneciste a mi lado…no te importo que todos creyeran que era el heredero de Slytherin…o que era un estupido crió en busca de fama…incluso arriesgaste mucho cuando pensaste que Sir…Sirius quería matarme…pese a todo estas conmigo…nunca te apartaste seguiste a mi lado de pie…estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos…nunca pude imaginarme tal sorpresa…cuando me encuentro totalmente perdido no hace falta que pida ayuda…ya que siempre sabes cuando estoy mal…solamente tu te das cuenta de lo que pasa por mi cabeza…junto a ti me siento tranquilo…es como si el destino que la vida me impuso no existiera…siempre tienes una solución para todo…incluso aunque no lo creas…me divierto cuando estamos en la biblioteca…pero…yo…no puedo hacer eso…ya no más y menos ahora porque…mi destino esta marcado…mi vida no me pertenece…me es duro aceptarlo…pero debo corresponder…con…mi…vida…aunque ello signifique dejar todo lo que quiero…dejarte…- termino de decir Harry con el corazón encogido, Hermione sollozo ante la fuerza de aquellas palabras pero igual consiguió fuerzas para hablar…

- Jamás podré cambiar lo que el destino deparo para ti, eso me quedo dolorosamente claro…pensé mucho sobre ti y Voldemort…y créeme cuando te digo que no son iguales como piensas…me dijiste que tienes poderes que el puso en ti…que en el momento del ataque cuando tenias 1 año…el puso de él en ti…pero eso no quiere decir que ambos sean idénticos…podrán tener similitudes…pero para mi siempre serás solo Harry…siempre serás aquel chico de ojos verdes al que quiero tanto…y eso nadie lo va a cambiar…- al ver que Harry iba a interrumpirla hablo con rapidez - …aunque sabes…también pude sentir casi lo mismo que tu madre Harry…- aclaro finalmente con tranquilidad.

El rostro del joven se tenso por la impresión y el alcance de aquellas palabras que contenían un significado mas allá del hecho…querían decir mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista…un significado del cual ya estaba dándose cuenta…

-…ella al igual que yo…lo único que quiere es que su…amado Harry sobreviviera…ella solo quería ver que vivieras…por ello dio su vida…y yo…se que no puedo acompañarte…se que no puedo estar a tu lado cuando llegue el final…- paro un momento antes de seguir intentando que las lagrimas no le ganaran la batalla que estaba intentando detener dentro de si misma, lo que menos necesitaba el en este momento era ver una muestra de tristeza…

- Así es Harry…escucha…yo lo que quiero es permanecer a tu lado pese a todo…quiero estar contigo…no quiero dejarte ir a un camino que no se si tendra retorno…-

- Hermione…yo…también deseo permanecer a tu lado pero…-

- Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado…no me importan las consecuencias…no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza…como se que quieres…- sollozo- es algo que se escapa de mis alcances…estas tan grabado en mi que me es imposible…

- No se que decir…-susurro-yo también…tu sabes…que yo te…- pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

-Harry voy a preguntarte algo solamente- hablo ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado- pregunto mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos verdes que la veían con una increíble sorpresa…aquella simple pregunta había trastocado todo su mundo en un instante…había cambiado su forma de pensar…había cambiado todo lo que tenia por decir en aquel instante…lo único que pudo decir ante aquello fue lo mas dulce que había escuchado aquella joven…una simple pregunta en forma de respuesta que implicaba todo lo que sentía aquella leyenda viviente…

¿En verdad te quedaras conmigo y permanecerás a mi lado- ante aquellas palabras la joven sonrió descubriendo el significado de fondo de aquella palabras.

- Pese a toda la inteligencia que todos dicen que poseo…no pude hallar nada por ayudarte…me di cuenta que no puedo romper aquel vinculo tan fuerte y poderoso que te une a Voldemort…me quedo dolorosamente claro…pero sabes Harry ahí algo que también descubrí…nuestro encuentro no fue una coincidencia…que nuestros caminos se cruzaran fue algo que el destino también quiso…así también que viviéramos situaciones con las cuales otros solo podrían imaginar en sus sueños…hemos atravesado pruebas innumerables y seguimos de pie…seguimos juntos…pese a todo…-

- Yo…- dijo Harry pero nuevamente aquella castaña no lo dejo terminar…

- Acompáñame- le dijo ella, lo tomo de la mano y lo guió en un paseo por el lago.

- Lo único que realmente quiero…es estar contigo…no se lo que el destino te depare como final…pero mientras estés a mi lado y seas parte de mi vida…no se hasta que sería capaz de hacer por ti…lo único que quiero es que permanezcas con vida…como no quiero y no puedo cerrar mis ojos y sacarte de mi…deseo que podamos volar lejos de Voldemort…de todos…hasta que podamos sentirnos y ser libres al fin…pero se que no lo puedes hacer…sería un acto muy egoísta de nuestra parte…pero aun así quiero que regreses con vida Harry…quiero que regreses a mi…quiero volver a estar a tu lado…-

- Pero Hermione yo…- intento decir él.

- Ni se te ocurra decirme que no te espere por que eso será imposible…por más que pase el tiempo…por mas que me lo digas…yo estaré esperando por ti…porque te amo y nadie va a cambiar eso jamás…ni siquiera el doloroso destino que estas por enfrentar…siempre serás parte de mi…ya te lo dije…estas tan dentro de mi…que ya no puedo ni quiero sacarte…- termino de decir.

Ante aquellas palabras Harry se detuvo impidiéndole seguir a su acompañante, la jalo contra si envolviéndose ambos en un abrazo mutuo…aquellas palabras habían dicho todo lo que sentían sin necesidad de declararlo abiertamente y ambos lo entendían…con una simple muestra de cariño…con un gesto tan hermoso…tan dulce y significativo cerraron aquella conversación…

Un beso fue el sello de aquel pacto involuntario que habían forjado con sus palabras.

- Yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado Hermione…-le susurro a la joven sin soltarla.

Permanecieron juntos en aquel momento, se mantuvieron largo tiempo entre beso y beso rogando que aquel momento no fuera el adiós definitivo…deseando que el destino no los quiera separar…que finalmente el pudiera regresar a su lado…regresar a ella…

Se miraron con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza…su tiempo se había acabado…ya no había marcha atrás…la ultima batalla estaba apunto de desatarse…ya debía marcharse a enfrentar lo que no había culminado hacia unos años…debía ir a pelear por la comunidad a la que pertenecía…debía pelear por sus amigos…pero por sobretodo iba a pelear por ella…por ella iba a dar todo de si sabiendo que le estaría esperando y el no sería capaz de romper aquel pacto de permanecer juntos…por ahora era el adiós…daría todo por que no fuera un adiós definitivo…iba a pelear por un futuro con ella…

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, solo déjenme su opinión para saberlo si pueden.

Se despide de ustedes una atolondrada Hibari (me acaban de dar una morreo en la cabeza por escribir esto y no trabajar jejeje) me duele la cabeza!.


End file.
